


After You Kissed Me

by littlewitchlover



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i almost cried while writing this it’s so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitchlover/pseuds/littlewitchlover
Summary: mini fic challenge 14: things you said after you kissed meship: ramish
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	After You Kissed Me

“Let’s get out of here.”

Those were the first words you said to me after we kissed. After your perfect lips met mine. After your hands delicately cradled my face. After your nose bumped mine and you had a look on your face that I had never seen before. 

No one had ever made me feel like this. Not until I met you. You made me feel lighter than air. Cloud nine, as some call it. 

I made a noise of agreement and followed you out of the bar. You had laughed at the situation as soon as we were out of sight of anyone else, and I laughed with you. It was more from anxiety than from anything I found funny, though.

I knew that it was just an act, but I couldn’t hide the fact that I had wanted you to kiss me for so long. Did you feel the same way? Is that why it was your first excuse?

You looked back at me over your shoulder. You smiled, and I felt dizzy. It was as if I had been crushed like a bug, but somehow in a good way. 

We continued home. I followed after you like a moth drawn to a flame. Maybe it wasn’t good for either of us, but I was intoxicated. I so desperately wanted to kiss you again. 

I put my hand up to my face for a moment to mimic how you had held me. How did you manage to be so gentle? Why had I never seen that side of you before? You’re a heart-eating werewolf for crying out loud, yet you treat me as if I’ll break if you get too close. Maybe I will. 

“Hamish?”

I snapped back to reality to see you staring at me, a loving smile on your face. I glanced around and realized we were halfway home, halfway through the forest. I had gotten stuck in my own head again. “Yes, Randall?”

You took a step closer to me, and I felt my chest tighten. Your hand brushed mine at our sides, and you intertwined our fingers together. “Is this okay?”

I nodded, trying not to appear over eager. Your dark eyes bore into my blue ones. Our faces were inches apart. My gaze darted down to your lips. The lips I so desperately wanted to feel again-

And then I did. I closed my eyes as our lips moved together. As clichè as it sounds, it was like they fit together perfectly. 

I could feel your smile against my lips as you pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my waist. Your other hand cupped my cheek in a way that made me melt. I tilted my head and deepened the kiss, putting one hand on your shoulder and another in your hair. 

You pulled away for a second and gently stroked my face with your thumb. I leaned into your touch and sighed. You touched your nose to mine, and I giggled as if I was a child. 

I wanted to live in this moment for eternity. Just you and me and no one else. No worries about the order or the knights or anything else. Just two people in love, standing in a forest. 

And as you kissed me again, I could pretend that was true. 


End file.
